


Morning Texts

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, just be cautious please, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: Commander Meouch is struggling with his emotions and decides to text good ol' Sung





	

[5/13/16, 7:36 PM] Commander Meouch: hey sung you awake?

 

[5/13/16, 7:38 PM] Doctor Sung: Yeah, what’s up?

 

[5/13/16, 7:38 PM] Commander Meouch: never mind forget it.

 

[5/13/16, 7:38 PM] Commander Meouch: its not important

 

[5/13/16, 7:41 PM] Doctor Sung: Are you sure, man? I’m here if you want to talk.

 

[5/14/16, 2:17 AM] Commander Meouch: sorry i didnt message you back. i was busy.

 

[5/14/16, 2:20 AM] Commander Meouch: i guess you fell asleep huh.. hey pal im not feeling the best im probably sick or something

 

[5/14/16, 2:36 AM] Commander Meouch: heh this is goin to sound dumb as fuck but i wish you were up dude. i need someone to talk to

 

[5/14/16, 2:54 AM] Commander Meouch: i think im going to run away. ditch my phone and everything, ya know? probably for the best

 

[5/14/16, 2:54 AM] Commander Meouch: i dont think im a very good friend anyway, im such an asshole

 

[5/14/16, 2:55 AM] Commander Meouch: i dont know why you or phobs or havve put up with me. i havent been that great of a person

 

[5/14/16, 2:56 AM] Commander Meouch: im not tryin to be all sappy and shit ok, dont fuckin think that

 

[5/14/16, 2:57 AM] Commander Meouch: ok you think what you want. dont let me stop you

 

[5/14/16, 2:59 AM] Commander Meouch: hey im gonna talk about some stuff i dont really like to talk about alright? its good that you arent awake, id have to deal with you responding

 

[5/14/16, 2:59 AM] Commander Meouch: so first off dont say a word to ANYONE about this shit, you got it?

 

[5/14/16, 3:13 AM] Commander Meouch: so growin up i didnt really have much, ya know? and i grew up in a shitty place honestly. didnt know much because we didnt have the opportunity to get much of an education in that area…

 

[5/14/16, 3:18 AM] Commander Meouch: i grew up around a lot of violence and bad things man..

 

[5/14/16, 3:18 AM] Commander Meouch: a lot of anger in that place i guess

 

[5/14/16, 3:18 AM] Commander Meouch: bad vibes man

 

[5/14/16, 3:23 AM] Commander Meouch: i used to get into fights a lot to take out my anger and depression. i remember the time i missed this one dudes face and i fuckin broke my hand. it sucked.

 

[5/14/16, 3:28 AM] Commander Meouch: growin up in a negative place like the one i did kind of fucks with you, i guess. made me bitter. i try to be respectful and patient with people but its hard man.

 

[5/14/16, 3:32 AM] Commander Meouch: i guess im just tryin to say im sorry. ive been emotional lately because im tryin to get out my anger and jealousy or whatever..

 

[5/14/16, 3:49 AM] Commander Meouch: what im tryin to say is im a piece of shit friend ok. you guys deserve a better bassist and friend. i dont know why you keep me around. im such an asshole. i make it hard for you or phobs or even havve to make friends. im jealous. i didnt have friends growin up. so im clingin on to you guys because i dont hate any of you and i dont want to lose the only friends i have

 

[5/14/16, 3:56 AM] Commander Meouch: i know i dont treat you guys the best, but i really dont hate you guys. i really dont. and thats weird for me to say.

 

[5/14/16, 4:04 AM] Commander Meouch: dont expect me to say this much if at all

 

[5/14/16, 4:05 AM] Commander Meouch: i love you guys a lot. you guys are my best friends

 

[5/14/16, 7:39 AM] Doctor Sung: Hey dude! I’m so sorry I passed out last night! We love you too, alright? We aren’t going anywhere. We’ll always have your back. We understand that things take time, we understand that things are hard. We will be as patient with you as you need us to be. I’m going to make breakfast, if you’re still awake, what would you like?

 

[5/14/16, 7:41 AM] Commander Meouch: just some toast.

 

[5/14/16, 7:41 AM] Commander Meouch: thank you sung. im glad you dont hate me

 

[5/14/16, 7:43 AM] Doctor Sung: I could never hate you! None of us could. I’ll make your toast right now! Would you like peanut butter on it?

 

[5/14/16, 7:44 AM] yes please.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o this is just for fun. I know that my AU for twrp is JUST AN AU! Meouch isn't like this (to my knowledge lmao). I mean no disrespect to any of the members of the band. I'll probably delete this if it upsets anyone c:


End file.
